


The Name's Past

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Past Brainwashing, Rival-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Universe Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: The coordinates were set; a new world, a new life. The slate to be wiped clean but some things can't be healed by walking through a door and simply forgetting. New world, new rules.





	The Name's Past

The names had appeared when he'd stepped through the door. One seemed familiar to him from before the door though the memories were fading. The other he felt he'd read somewhere else. He blinked slightly tracing the letters on his left wrist slowly before looking around the area. He'd ended up in a small town of some kind.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" He jumped now seeing the girl next to him.

"Who?"

"Oh I'm Zoeya. Zoeya Proasheck. And you are?" She asked smiling at him.

"Uh... D...Duncan?"

"Full name remember?" Zoeya said putting her arms behind her back.

"Um Duncan Lalna Jones?"  He said more as a question gulping slightly.

"Hmm..." She looked at both her wrists before shaking her head. "Nope your neither my heart's one true love nor my greatest rival. So I guess you're pretty average." She said before putting her hands on her hips.

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"Oh? You must be really new around here. Why didn't the reaper who brought you here tell you?" Zoeya asked curiously.

"I wasn't...I mean... I didn't pay attention. Excitement of moving and then suddenly I was here." Duncan mentioned.

"Oh ok well we all have two names visible only to ourselves written on our wrists. It'll either be a first or middle name which is why I asked. I don't have a middle name so I'm guessing whoever has my name has my first or last." Zoeya explained.

"So, what do they mean?"

"Oh! One name is your soulmate. You know the person you're supposed to fall in love with. The other is more like your sworn enemy or rival though the reaper said it may not be that severe they have seen it go terrible and the name never fades even in death so you'll never know till you meet them." Zoeya explained again before waving, "anyway it was nice meeting you Mr. Lalna".

He shook his head again looking tracing the letters L-E-W-I-S slowly on his left wrist before moving to his right and tracing R-Y-T-H-I-A-N. He wondered how the names seemed so familiar to him before shaking his head. He needed to gather supplies to settle in.

As the days past he settled and he met others in the village. There weren't many but one caught his curiousity. A Mage. When he first met the man he felt a strange pit in his stomach. His name was Rythian and he was one of the names on his wrists.

"Lalna..." He turned to the heavily robed man. His first name nearly forgotten to even himself now hearing his middle spoken every day. "We need to speak."

"Oh no. What did Teep tell you this time?" Duncan asked crossing his arms.

"That you've been doing horrible science experiments out in the desert on monsters. I told you the way of the scientist is a dark path to follow." Rythian said moving closer. His voice was firm but gentle as though giving a lecture over again.

"And I told you I'm not trying to stick to one path it’s not fair to limit myself like that." Duncan said shaking his head.

"Lalna...please for me try to be a more peaceful to those around us." Rythian said sighing. Duncan's head started to feel like it was starting to split apart. He desperately tried to form the word no as his mind flashed images that made no sense.

A man hooked up to several tubes and wires barely even conscious as a black substance was pumped into his veins. Several other long black creatures were suspended in some sort of substance next to the familiar man. A weak voice repeated the phrase, "please..."

His head felt as though it wasn't going to last much longer as the words finally left him.

"Ok...ok...." As the light came back he realized he was on his knees gripping his head behind his right ear. Rythian's eyes were wide in fear and confusion at what had just happened. He bent down to his level slowly.

"Lalna?" Rythian asked reaching up before the man pulled away from the touch. "Lalna? What...what happened to you?"

"I...I don't know." He said wincing letting his head go looking at his wrists. "It was like I had to say yes to you. I couldn't form any other answer when you asked like that." There was a long silence between them before Rythian's voice piped up.

"Lalna? Are we rivals or soulmates?" Duncan looked up to see Rythian looking at his own wrists.

"I don't know. I actually don't know. I know that I want to say soulmate but I don't like the idea that you can accidentally control me like that. On the other hand, if we are rivals can you promise to never take it very far?" Duncan whispered.

"I promise." Rythian said nodding sticking his hand out. Duncan shook it giving a weak smile to the man.

The town would end up getting destroyed in the middle of a fight without them knowing who was whose name. Duncan received a letter shortly after moving about a job offer to be the technician of some factory. He vaguely knew of his employers as heroes from a distant land that wanted to retire from heroic work.

As he walked up to the meeting place his head throbbed slightly reminding him of his last talk with Rythian. A dwarf was happily chatting with a taller man.

"Eh hey you the tech?" The dwarf spoke up turning to Duncan.

"Uh yeah you Honeydew?" Duncan asked. The man beat his chest proudly.

"That's me. And this is my best mate, Xeph." The taller man noticeably fidgeted at this introduction.

"Honeydew...I told you I hate that nickname. Why must you shorten my last name?" He mentioned. Duncan blinked slightly.

"No matter. It's Lalna right?" Honeydew asked glancing the man over.

"If you'd like sure. Lalna's my middle name that just seemed to catch on more than my first." He said rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"Ah so you're in the same predicament that my mate's in. Everyone just likes the sound of his surname. So exotic..." There was a soft thud sound as the taller man punched the dwarf in the shoulder.

"Dew....Dew..." The man stammered.

"It's ok jeez Lewis take a couple deep breaths if you need. Lalna and I will get started on my grand plan." Honeydew mentioned gesturing Duncan to follow. Duncan on the other hand had to process the name before hurrying after the dwarf. He had already began speaking before calling out to the dazed man.

"Oi! Feels like I'm talking to myself over here." Honeydew called pausing further ahead.

"Sorry sorry. Just something you said earlier..." Duncan said running up standing next to him. "It caught me off guard." He continued rubbing his wrist slightly.

"Something I said?" He thought for a few seconds as though trying to remember.

"About your mate back there."

"Oh you mean Lewis? He's a bit odd since giving up the hero life but to be honest he never suited the hero life." Honeydew mentioned. Duncan opened his mouth to ask more but was stopped by the dwarf. "Now it's rude of me to of given my mates first name and yet you still have yet to give yours."

"O...oh...oh..." Lalna rubbed the back of his neck. "It's Duncan. I guess I just stopped giving it after finding one of the names on my wrist."

"Yeah? How'd that go for ya Dunc?" Honeydew asked glancing back behind them.

"Please don't call me that. Anyway, he had my middle name on his and it didn't go bad but he had the ability to control me with a single word."

"What word was that, Duncan." Honeydew said very poignantly.

"Please." He said sighing.

"How is that physically possible?"Duncan jumped hearing the voice behind them.

"Ah welcome back Lewis you feeling better now?" Lewis rubbed his hands nervously.

"Yeah but anyway how can someone control you with a single word?" Lewis asked seemingly different from before.

"I don't know. Rythian looked through every magic he knew and came up with nothing." He said shrugging. Honeydew picked up a pick axe handing a blueprint that Duncan had just noticed to the taller man before waving.

"I'm going mining for marble and materials. You two can work out the details been to long since I've been in a hole." He called waving over his shoulder.

Lewis blinked opening the paper reading really quick before his eyes widened quickly glancing to his arm. He closed it quickly as Duncan peaked over to see what it was his cheek glowing red.

"What's wrong?"

"Um uh nothing! Why would you think something is wrong?!" He said quickly. "Say um how do you spell your first name? Honeydew wants to get all our names on here."

"Oh... Um... D.U.N.C.A.N." He blinked slightly as the man seemed to quickly look down again at his arm. Now the red in his cheeks were turning a soft blue color.

"Whoa what the... What's wrong with you? That's not normal!" Duncan said wide eyed. Lewis was already trying to hide his face.

"I...I..." Was all he managed out walking backwards before turning running back towards the river. Duncan blinked slightly confused before jumping.

"Oi dumbass techie what did you do to my best mate?" The dwarf had reappeared behind him. Duncan clutched his chest looking to the man whose arms were crossed the pick axe from before leaning against his leg.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! By Notch! I didn't do anything he started to go red and then this blue color."

"You really aren't the sharpest tool are you techie?" Honeydew said shaking his head.

"What do you mean? My full title is Dr. Duncan I'll have you know." Duncan said crossing his arms.

"Just because you have the title doesn't mean you use your brain that often. Look Lewis isn't Craftian. He's not from this this planet. He said he's from a distant planet. So, some things with him are a bit different like the blushing blue thing."

"Wait why was he blushing?" Duncan asked frowned. Honeydew face palmed slightly.

"You're on his wrist dummy."

"Wait what? How do you know that?"

"He told me. His sworn enemy was the ancient evil we fought against called Israphel. The other name was one we didn't recognize. Until you."

"Well what about you then?" Duncan asked hiding his own his wrist his cheeks going red.

"Oh I found both of mine. My soul mate was a lovely lady who lost her life during the fight. And my rival is Lewis." Honeydew said shrugging placing his hands into his pockets looking towards the river.

"Lewis is your rival? But I thought he's your best mate."

"He is but like any mates we butt heads a lot. Sometimes it gets out of hand but we always go back to being friends. You said you found one of the names but didn't know which one it was."

"Yeah but I don't want Rythian to be my sworn enemy." Duncan said looking down to his right wrist.

"Even a rival can be a soulmate just in a different sense."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Lewis. When my soulmate died in the fight. You don't get a redo in names and he wanted to try to help me." He said shaking his head. "It's getting dark. Help me set up a sleeping shack. You can apologize to my mate when he gets back."

He never heard the door to their shack open as he laid staring at his left wrist. He traced the letters slowly before jumping hearing the voice next to him.

"Is that one the Mage?" He looked to see the tall man from before.

"Do both of you move without making any noise?"

"Sorry old habits from the fight. We made extra noise around each other to not scare the other." He said lowly rubbing the back of his head. Even in the dark Duncan could see the the red creeping back up. He sighed sitting up in the bed making enough room for him to sit on the edge. He watched the man hesitate before obliging.

"So?"

"No no it's not Rythian's. I don't know this person or I guess I feel like I should know." Duncan shrugged. "It makes my head hurt."

"What do you mean?" Lewis asked glancing hearing the dwarf shift in a bed across from them.

"Um it's hard to explain. I didn't get here by a reaper but I don't remember how I got here. I feel like when I first read the name I knew it but then I forgot. I don't know it sounds stupid."

"It's odd but stupid isn't the word I'd use. Can I see the name?" Lewis asked before looking away, "if that's ok with you I mean."

"See? Zoeya said that only I could see the markings." Duncan said blinking.

"Oh right where did Honeydew put my bag?" The man got up moving to the bed next to him. Duncan watched him rummage for a minute before heading back. There was a marker in his hand. "Trace the letters with this."

He hesitated at taking the marker spotting the actual name they'd been speaking of. Lewis deflated slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just...the name is um..."

"Do...would I know them? Did you tell Honeydew when you were talking?" Lewis asked quickly but quietly as the dwarf in question grunted and shifted.

"Um...yeah..." Duncan said his cheeks starting to warm up. Lewis looked down at his own wrist his cheeks now slowly going red.

"One for one?" Came his voice softer than before as though he didn't want to suggest it.

"You show yours?" Duncan asked his voice squeaking slightly. Lewis nodded in response. Duncan looked down before nodding.

"Ok you trace first and then I'll trace." Lewis said still holding the marker out. Duncan bit his lip slightly before takings it. Gently tracing the letters L-E-W-I-S still keeping his wrist out of sight of the man.

He handed the marker back and waited patiently for the man to finish. The man studied the newly made marks before nodding to himself Duncan now realizing there was physical light coming from the man's eyes.

"Count of three?" Duncan asked and the man nodded slowly. "Ok, One..." He began.

"Two..." Lewis continued slowly.

"Three." Duncan finished showing his wrist to the man as he matched the movement. Duncan looked over reading the letters D-U-N-C-A-N. His breathe got caught in his throat.

"Du... Dunc...Dunc...Dunc..." He looked up to see his cheeks the blue color again. His eyes very bright.

"Whoa...Lewis...um calm please. You'll wake...." He stopped as the man wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into a hug.

"Dunc...Dunc..."

"Yeah...I know, or at least now I understand just calm down ok? We'll talk better tomorrow." Duncan said placing his hand on the man's arm. The man slowly nodded letting him go.

"To...to..."

"Tomorrow." Duncan said slowly and patiently. Lewis nodded again moving to his own bed.

"And then we can talk properly about all of this." He added watching the man squirm slightly. He took a deep breath before laying down. Duncan followed suit taking note of a small chuckle from Honeydew.


End file.
